Te déclarer la guerre mon amour
by america.rio
Summary: En acceptant un travail en tant que professeur dans une réserve de dragon en Roumanie, America s'attendait à tout, sauf à retrouver ce cher Charlie Weasley. L'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur quelques années plutôt et désormais, son ennemi numéro un.


Te déclarer la guerre mon amour

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bienvenue sur ma fiction. Cette fanfiction fait partie de la série « La famille Aïthria ».

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'univers d'Harry Potter de JK Rowling. La famille Aïthria, Anton et l'école de la réserve de dragon en Roumanie sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

* * *

 **Premier chapitre** _  
_ _«_ _Les garçons, ils te volent ton cœur et te le brise en mille morceaux »_

 _Avril 1991, Poudlard_

 **V** ers la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard, la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ni ce qu'elle allait étudier après Poudlard. Elle était bonne élève dans toutes les matières, excellente surtout en Soins des créatures magiques. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle affectionnait les créatures, quelles quel soit, passant par les créatures magiques jusqu'aux animaux du monde des moldus. D'après son professeur, elle avait un véritable don avec eux, pour son plus grand plaisir.

 **L** a pression que lui mettaient ses professeurs ainsi que ses parents, lui disant qu'elle était entrain de jouer son avenir, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à trouver sa voix. Elle se rendait bien compte de cela, mais elle ne savait pas ce qui la passionnait vraiment. Elle voulait trouver un métier où elle s'y sentirait bien durant toute sa carrière, où elle pourrait s'épanouir sans problème. Bien sûr, elle aimait les créatures magiques, se débrouillant très bien avec eux mais se voyait elle vraiment travailler dans ce domaine durant une grande partie de sa vie? Elle se posait sans doute trop de questions, étant beaucoup trop réfléchi, s'était sans doute pour cela que le choixpeau magique l'avait envoyé à Serdaigle et non à Gryffondor. Elle y avait réfléchi longuement, à son avenir, en pesant le pour et le contre. Elle était la seule de son année, toute maison confondue à n'avoir fait, pour le moment aucun choix. Ce que son directeur de maison, le professeur Flitwick n'appréciait pas du tout, surtout venant d'une de ses plus brillantes élèves.

 **U** n soir, elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau du directeur de sa maison, créant une véritable zizanie dans la salle commune des Serdaigles où la plupart des élèves étaient rassemblés. En attendant son nom, un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient haussé les sourcils en se jetant des regards interrogateurs, se demandant pourquoi leur préfète avait été convoquée. Celle-ci sorti de la salle commune tout en répondant au regard interrogateur de ses amies par un sourire, signifiant qu'elles ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers le bureau du professeur Flitwick, situé au septième étage près de la Tour Ouest. Sur son chemin, elle croisa plusieurs élèves, elle leur sourit poliment avant de leur signaler que l'heure du couvre feu approchait. Arrivé devant le bureau de son directeur de maison, elle toqua avec fermeté à la porte. La Serdaigle entendit une petite seconde quand une petite voix fluette et aiguë lui demanda d'entrer.

« _Bonsoir Professeur, vous vouliez me voir ?_ – déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce en entrant dans le bureau –»

 **C** elui-ci, en attendant la voix de l'élève qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, leva les yeux vers le visage de l'étudiante qui se trouvait devant elle. En rencontrant les yeux bleus océans de son élève, il sourit doucement mais en même temps son visage s'assombrit. Un véritable casse tête allait s'offrir à lui.

« _Bonsoir Miss America Aïthria_ – l'accueillit-il toujours avec sa voix beaucoup trop aigüe pour le commun des mortels – _Asseyez-vous je vous en prie_ – dit-il tout en lui montrant un siège qui se trouvait devant son bureau - »

 **E** lle répondit au sourire de son professeur avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de lui présenter. Elle s'assit le dos bien droit, les jambes croisées et ses mains posées sur ses genoux. America, comme l'avait appelé son professeur, porta son regard sur celui-ci, ses yeux bleus fixé sur Flitwick, attendant que celui-ci daigne lui dire enfin pourquoi il l'avait convoqué.

 **T** ant qu'à lui, il la regardait à son tour fixement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à son élève. Celle-ci était préfète depuis sa cinquième année, elle était même devenue préfète en chef durant sa septième année. C'était en quelque sorte une élève parfaite, une élève que Flitwick appréciait beaucoup car elle était travailleuse et avait toujours un mot gentil pour les élèves plus jeune qu'elle. Et en ce moment même, Flitwick ne savait pas comment il allait aborder la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec son élève, la même qu'il avait eu quelques semaines plus tôt, toujours la même. Et il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire, il était totalement perdu avec cette élève. Il inspira à grands coups et fixa à son tour son élève.

« _Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué_ – dit-il à son élève, qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules – _C'est encore à propos de votre orientation, de ce que vous allez faire après Poudlard. Y avez-vous réfléchi ?_ – lui demanda t-il d'une voix montant de plus en plus dans les aigüe - »

 **L** a Serdaigle écouta son professeur d'une oreille, elle savait très bien pourquoi il l'avait convoqué et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Non elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire après Poudlard. Oui c'était une bonne élève, voir une très bonne élève mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle fixa son professeur pendant un instant se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Celui-ci attendit sa réponse, patiemment, attendant encore pendant quelques minutes avant de se mettre à soupirer. Il savait que cela allait être un véritable casse tête, il en avait même était sûr. Pourquoi sa plus brillante élève n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire ? Ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué. Il existait tellement de métier, il lui avait proposé tellement de choix. Même ses collègues l'avait aidé, en vain. Il lui restait quand même une dernière carte à abattre, la dernière et après il déclarerait forfait et se serait son dernier échec.

« _J'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer Miss Aïthria. Vous aimez énormément toutes les créatures magiques et non magiques. J'ai bien pu le voir sans aucun problème et votre Professeur de soins aux créatures magiques m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous. Un cursus vient d'ouvrir à l'académie sorcier, c'est un cursus sur les créatures magiques plutôt centré sur les dragons mais vous voyez toute sorte de créatures. Que diriez-vous de suivre ce cursus ? D'au moins essayez la première année, pour voir si cela vous plait et si vous aimez assez pour continuer. Ce serait juste en quelque sorte un test_ – déclara le Professeur Flitwick d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle un seul instant - »

 **A** merica le regarda un peu surprise, se demandant comment un aussi petit être pouvait autant parler sans reprendre sa respiration un seul instant. C'était assez impressionnant. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce que son directeur de maison venait de lui proposer. Cela pouvait être une bonne idée, mais elle ne savait pas du tout si elle allait être capable d'aimer autant les créatures magiques. Bien sur, elle connaissait un rayon sur eux et elle en était passionné, mais travaillait avec eux cela relevait d'un tout autre domaine. Après qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle essayera juste une année et si cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle n'avait qu'à abandonner et elle s'orienterait sur autre chose.

« _Auriez-vous les papiers pour l'inscription à ce cursus Professeur s'il vous plait_ ? – lui demanda-t-elle doucement – »

 **S** on interlocuteur la regarda quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il avait réussit à trouver quelques choses à Miss America Aïthria. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle allait faire l'année prochaine. Flitwick n'avait envie que d'une seule chose pour le moment, s'était de laisser éclater sa joie. Pendant plus de trois ans, il avait vu le cas de Miss Aïthria comme un échec. Aujourd'hui cet échec, venait d'être effacé pour son plus grand bonheur. Il lui tardait d'annoncer cet exploit à ses autres collègues qui n'en reviendrait certainement pas. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits avant de sortir les papiers d'inscriptions à son élève et de les lui tendre. Il l'obligea la Serdaigle à les remplir de suite, pour qu'en aucun cas elle ne change d'avis au dernier moment. Le Professeur de sortilège était sûr que ce cursus était fait pour elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle remplit rapidement ses papiers, avant de les tendre à son professeur. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait décidé de ne pas trop y réfléchir, voir de ne pas réfléchir du tout et cela faisait le plus grand bien.

* * *

 _Mai 1994, Londres, Angleterre_

 **A** merica sourit doucement en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu quelques années plutôt avec son ancien directeur de maison, le Professeur Flitwick. Cela faisait maintenant à peu près trois ans qu'avait eu lieu cet échange entre eux deux. Et il ne s'était pas trompé sur son choix d'orientation. Comme il le lui avait prédit, elle avait aimé ce cursus sur les créatures magiques, même elle avait était totalement transporté par ses cours. Au bout de deux ans, durés de son cursus, elle avait décidé de continuer un an afin de se spécialiser un peu plus dans son domaine de prédilection, les dragons. Elle avait apprit tellement de chose, autant sur eux que sur elle-même. C'était des animaux magnifique doté d'une intelligence rare mais malheureusement en voix de disparition.

 **V** ers le milieu de sa dernière année, l'ancienne serdaigle n'avait, encore une fois, aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien faire une fois qu'elle eu reçu son diplôme. Elle était par contre certaine qu'elle voulait travailler dans le domaine des dragons. Elle rêvait de pouvoir transmettre son savoir à d'autre élève passionné par ses créatures magiques. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que très peu d'école qui enseignait de genre de chose avec surtout très peu d'élève. Les places en tant que professeur étaient très cher et surtout très rares. Elle avait donc décidé de postuler dans plusieurs réserves de dragon qui faisait aussi office d'école et qui proposait un poste de professeur. Ce genre de réserve était encore très minoritaire dans le monde magique. Elle espérait qu'elle obtiendrait une réponse positive même si elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Et pourtant, à peine quelques jours après avoir envoyé ses Curriculum Vitae, America avait déjà reçu de nombreuses réponses. La plupart ne correspondait malheureusement pas à ses attentes. Elle cherchait un travail avec les dragons où elle pourrait à la fois enseigner aux plus jeunes mais aussi s'occuper et soigner des dragons. On lui proposait soit l'un soit l'autre, soit aucun des deux. On lui avait même proposé un poste de médicomage, ce qui n'était en aucun cas dans ces capacités plutôt dans celle de sa petite sœur, Sahara, étudiante en médicomagie et très douée. La jeune femme commençait à perdre espoir, se disant que jamais elle n'obtiendrait le poste qu'elle rêvait tant. Et même si sa chère sœur lui répondait, en vain, qu'elle allait bientôt recevoir une réponse favorable, la dragonniere n'y croyait pas.

 **U** n soir, alors qu'elle était dans son appartement de Londres, qu'elle partageait avec son meilleur ami et sa petite soeur, America avait reçu, avec étonnement, une lettre provenant d'une réserve de Roumanie à laquelle la jeune fille n'avait pas postulé. Elle apprit qu'une école avait été crée durant l'année écoulée, et que celle-ci allait accueillir ses premiers élèves à la rentrée qui se déroulerait en Septembre. Dans la lettre qu'elle avait reçue, le directeur Monsieur Arnold Ridgebit, fils du célèbre dragonologiste Harvey Ridgebit, lui expliquait qu'il avait entendu de nombreux échos sur la jeune femme grâce à ses professeurs de l'université mais aussi de Poudlard qui ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son sujet. Ils lui avaient tous affirmé qu'elle était amplement qualifiée pour le poste qu'il avait à lui proposer. Il lui précisait aussi qu'elle aurait un poste de professeur mais aussi de soigneuse car étant l'une des réserves les plus grandes aux mondes, ils étaient en manque perpétuel de soigneur. Dans sa lettre, il lui expliquait aussi qu'elle aurait tout les renseignements dont elle aurait besoin dès son arrivé qui devait se faire deux semaines avant celle des élèves, pour que, comme il l'avait si bien écrit dans sa lettre « _vous prenez vos marques et que vous puissiez préparer vos futurs cours en toute tranquillité_ ». Les autres professeurs, ils seraient au nombre de trois, étaient déjà sur place, étant donné qu'ils faisaient partis de la réserve avant la création de l'école. Elle serait donc la nouvelle, ce qui la stressait un minimum. America détestait attirée le regard sur elle, malheureusement elle avait l'impression parfois qu'elle était un aimant à regard. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçu, avec ses yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'on pouvait s'imaginer qu'ils étaient presque transparent. C'était un trait de famille, les yeux bleus, sa petite sœur Sahara avait les yeux d'un bleu marine tandis que sa petite cousine préférée, Nyx avait les yeux d'un bleu foncé comme une nuit d'étoile. A elles trois, elles faisaient les différentes teintes de bleus qui pouvait exister, allant du très clair au très foncé.

 **L** a lettre du Directeur, n'apportait aucune autre précision. Ce qui laissait la jeune femme dans un flou le plus total, ne sachant pas du tout à quelle classe elle allait enseigner mais aussi quelle matière. America envoya rapidement une réponse favorable à Monsieur Arnold Ridgebit, espérant recevoir ainsi plus des informations sur son futur poste. Elle n'eut, comme réponse, qu'un petit morceau de papier où dessus il lui disait qu'elle serait attendu et accueilli le 13 août à l'heure d'arrivée de son portoloin, par le soigneur en chef des dragons mais qui était aussi professeur. Il n'avait pas précisé ni le nom de cette personne, ni ce qu'il enseignait comme matière. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle finisse son année pour devenir officiellement magizoologiste spécialisation dragon. Et ensuite, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le jour de son départ.

* * *

 _13 août 1994, Londres, Angleterre_

 **E** n cette fin de matinée, en plein du milieu du mois d'août, il faisait déjà une chaleur tout simplement épouvantable dans la ville de Londres. Les rues de celle-ci étaient pour la plupart déserte tant la chaleur était étouffante, peu de personne se risquait à quitter la fraîcheur qui se trouvait à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Dans l'appartement d'America qu'elle avait en colocation avec sa sœur et son meilleur ami - situé en plein cœur de Londres pas loin de l'université ainsi que de Saint-Magouste, l'hôpital des sorciers - les ventilateurs tournés à plein régime. Et ceux-ci ne suffisait même pas à rafraichir un minimum la grande pièce principale, le salon où était avachit sur le canapé une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus nuit. Celle-ci regardait s'affairait dans tous les sens sa cousine, America, qui partait dans quelques heures pour un poste en Roumanie en tant que professeur. La jeune fille se prénommant Nyx, se moquait doucement de sa chère cousine qui, depuis une demi-heure au moins râlait parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir apporter. Elle se mit à glousser le plus discrètement possible quand la magizoologiste se prit les pieds dans un des ventilateurs. Pas si discrètement que ça vu le regard meurtrier que venait de lui lancer la jeune femme.

« _Nyx Aïthria, au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu ne pourrais pas plutôt bouger tes si charmante fesses et venir m'aider_ – dit America d'une voix doucereuse tout en lançant un faux meurtrier dans sa direction – _Puis arrête d'afficher se sourire béta où je te renvoie illico presto en enfer_ – déclara-t-elle en la pointant d'un doigt accusatrice – »

 **D** evant la tirade de la jeune femme, l'adolescente ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et sous le regard de triomphe de sa cousine, Nyx explosa de rire. Il n'en fallut pas plus longtemps pour qu'America se jette sur elle et une partie de chatouille endiablée commença sous le rire des deux comparses. Elles riaient tant qu'elles ne remarquèrent même que la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir sur un grand jeune homme qui regardait la scène avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il sorti discrètement son appareil photo magique qu'il portait toujours sur lui enfin d'immortaliser la scène.

 **D** epuis que la cousine des sœur Aïthria était venue habiter avec eux, le jeune homme assistait souvent à de telles scènes pour son plus grand plaisir. L'appartement débordait encore plus de bonne humeur et de joie depuis l'arrivée de Nyx. Puis au moins, cela occupait l'une des chambres vides de l'appartement. Malheureusement, une chambre allait se libérer dans quelques heures. A cette seule pensée, le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit. Il avait encore dû mal à s'imaginer que sa meilleure amie depuis leur première année à Poudlard allait partir loin de lui, et surtout à l'autre bout du monde. Elle avait été toujours la pour lui, même quand la plupart de leurs amis c'était éloigné de lui en apprenant son homosexualité. Elle était même allée tenir tête à ses parents quand ils l'avaient renié. A cette simple pensée, un sourire éclaira son visage faisant ressortir ses deux fossettes. Il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé qu'à ce moment là, quand elle s'était tenu devant ses parents en leur déclarant tout de gaux que ce n'était que des imbéciles, que même les dragons se comportaient mieux qu'eux et qu'ils ne méritaient même pas de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule bouse de dragon de la part de n'importe qui. A se rappelant la tête de ses parents quand ils avaient entendu les paroles de sa meilleure amie, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les deux jeunes filles, s'arrêtèrent dans leur bataille se tournant vers le jeune homme qui celui-ci après avoir repris son sérieux les regarda d'un air triomphant tout en pointant son appareil photo dans leur direction.

« _Anton McMillan … ne me dit pas que tu nous as ENCORE une fois prise en photo sans notre consentement._ – dit America d'une voix tremblante de fausse colère –

 _Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle femme de ma vie …_ \- commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse – _je suis sûr que je vais faire fortune avec cette photo …_ \- déclara-t-il d'un ton triomphant –

 _Anton … tu t'enfonce, la tornade des caraïbes va s'abattre sur toi dans quelques secondes_ – murmura Nyx en attendant la suite des évènements –»

 **L** 'adolescente avait vu juste, à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'America sauta du canapé et pointa le bout de sa baguette magique en direction du jeune homme. Elle lui lança un regard noir et déterminé. Anton déglutit nerveusement, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du la provoquer. Sa meilleure amie était plutôt fougueuse et elle lançait des sorts très puissants. Elle était une spécialiste du sort de furoncle et ceux-ci, tellement ils étaient puissants, laisser des marques pendant plusieurs semaines. Il leva les mains en l'air en reculant doucement.

« _America … tu sais très bien que je rigole n'est-ce pas chérie ? Je l'afficherais juste dans mon bureau ainsi que dans ma chambre et je la regarderais quand je me languirais de toi mon amour. Je la regarderais avec nostalgie, les yeux embués en mémoire de nos magnifiques moments passés. Tu vas m'abandonner à mon triste sort, partir loin de moi et je n'aurais que cette photo pour me raccrocher à toi._ – durant son discours, il se mit à genoux devant elle _– Oh mon amour, comment peux-tu me quitter ? Comment peux-tu ? Je vais me languir de toi, chaque nuit et chaque jour, prostré sous ma couette me désespérant de ta magnifique présence_ – finit-il tout en étant toujours à genoux -»

 **T** oujours à genoux et plongé dans sa déclaration d'amour, Anton n'avait pas remarqué que Nyx lui avait subtilisé son appareil photo dans la plus grande déception. C'est quand il leva les yeux vers le visage d'America et la voyant entrain de se retenir de ne pas pouffer tout en levant des pouces en direction de sa cousine qu'il tourna son visage en direction de celle-ci. L'adolescente avait l'appareil photo pointé en direction d'eux et avait comme il l'avait dit plutôt immortalisé ce magnifique moment. En voyant le regard de sa meilleure amie, il comprit qu'il était mal mais alors vraiment très mal.

« _Eh ben Nyx … je pense que nous tenons notre vengeance cette fois-ci … qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire avec cette photo ?_ – lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix pensive –

 _Très bonne question chère cousine que propose tu ?_ – répondit Nyx d'une voix doucereuse –»

 **E** n écoutant la discussion entre les deux femmes, il se dit qu'il était vraiment très mal. Les deux ensembles, il allait souffrir. Juste en pensant à la vengeance qu'elles pourraient mettre en place il eu des frissons. Surtout qu'avec la chance qu'il avait, les meilleurs amis de Nyx, les jumeaux Weasley, allait sans aucun doute l'aider. Il était vraiment dans de la belle bouse de dragon comme dirait America. Il fallait qu'il trouve une feinte. Anton sorti sa montre à gousset et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit l'heure.

« _Bon les comploteuses, vous reprendrez votre discussion à propos de mon sort un peu plus tard. Dans une demi-heure tu prends ton portoloin Professeur Aïthria_. _Alors il faudrait peut-être partir !_ »

 **J** uste en prononçant ces quelques mots, il sut qu'il avait réussi à gagner quelques minutes voir plus de répit. America se remit à courir dans tout l'appartement, attrapant à la volée les affaires qui lui fallait. Elle mit tout en vrac dans une valise. Elle aurait sans doute pu faire appel à la magie mais elle aimait beaucoup faire les choses manuellement. En quelques secondes sa valise fut remplit, de diverses choses. Alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné, Nyx glissa un objet dans la valise de sa cousine, le cachant bien pour qu'elle ait la surprise en déballant sa valise en Roumanie. Rapidement sa valise fut fermée. Et ils étaient prêts à partir. Il avait été décidé qu'ils rejoindraient le ministère de la magie en transplanant dans une allée déserte. Après ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'entasser dans la vieille cabine téléphonique qui les conduirait jusqu'à l'intérieur du ministère. Pour terminer ils n'avaient plus qu'à prendre l'ascenseur du ministère pour rejoindre le niveau 6 qui était destiné aux départements des transports magiques. America attrapa sa valise ainsi que la main de sa cousine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait transplaner et encore plus le transplanage d'escorte. Cela demandait une telle concentration, qu'heureusement elle avait contrairement à sa petite sœur Sahara qui divaguait très souvent. L'ancienne serdaigle respira calmement se concentra sur la rue déserte.

 **E** n arrivant sur les lieux, elle senti son estomac se révoltait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait transplaner, elle avait horreur de faire ça. Après qu'ils aient vérifié s'il ne leur manquait aucun membre à tous les trois, Anton les ayant rejointes en transplanant à son tour. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine téléphonique où ils s'entassèrent comme ils le pouvaient dans la cabine. Avec la carrure athlétique d'Anton, ils se retrouvèrent très vite à l'étroit. Nyx composa le code magique et indiqua l'objet de leur visite « Départ pour la Roumanie » afin de pouvoir entrer dans le ministère. Une fois le code entré, la cabine s'enfonça dans le sol et arriva quelques instants plus tard à l'extrémité de l'atrium.

« _Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite la bienvenue_ – annonça une voix à l'arrivée de la cabine dans l'atrium – »

 **Q** uand la cabine s'ouvrit, Nyx ouvrit les yeux en grands tant le lieux était étendu et magnifiquement décoré. Les murs étaient recouverts de lambris en bois sombre et vernis, dans lesquels elle apercevait deux rangées de cheminées aux manteaux dorés qui brillaient de milles feux. Le sol, était tant qu'à lui revêtu d'un parquet sombre, sans aucun doute ciré à la perfection. Au milieu du hall s'élevait une fontaine aux statues d'or plus grande que nature qui occupaient le bassin principal. America lui attrapa la main et Anton attrapa l'autre. L'adolescente avait l'horrible sensation de n'être encore qu'une enfant pourtant face à ce geste, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 **E** tant visiteur, ils étaient obligés de se rendre au bureau de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium, à gauche des grandes portes en or qu'avaient admiré quelques secondes plus tôt la jeune fille. Le groupe se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'homme de la sécurité, un sorcier mal rasé vêtu d'une robe bleu qui était assis derrière un bureau entrain de lire _La Gazette du sorcier_. Après s'être fait contrôlé chacun leur tour, ils présentèrent leur baguette. Une fois la procédure finit, ils prirent direction vers le flot des sorcières et des sorciers qui franchissait les portes d'or. Légèrement bousculés par la foule, Nyx s'accrocha fermement aux mains de ce qui la tenait. Ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté des portes qui menaient à un hall plus petit où une vingtaine d'ascenseurs s'alignaient derrière les grilles derrière des grilles d'or magnifiquement sculpté. America, Nyx et Anton se dirigèrent vers un ascenceur où personne n'attendait afin de ne pas être entassé. Un ascenseur s'arrête devant eux, la grille dorée coulissa et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. La grille se referma avec bruit et l'ascenseur monta lentement dans un cliquetis de chaînes.

« _Niveau six, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage_ – s'exclama la même voix qu'ils avaient entendu un peu plus tôt dans la cabine téléphonique –»

 **A** ttrapant les mains de Nyx, ils se dirigèrent en direction d'une petite salle, le hall des départs des portoloins pour les voyages sur une longue distance. America balaya la salle où était entassé divers portoloin afin de trouver celui qui l'amènerait en Roumanie, juste devant la réserve de dragons. Elle le trouva à l'instant, c'était une vielle chaussure qui se trouvait sur une table à leur droite. Ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, America attrapa la chaussure dans sa main. Le portoloin ne partait que dans une vingtaine de minutes. Elle porta son regard au quatre coin de la salle, cherchant des yeux sa petite sœur qui était censée les rejoindre ici afin de lui dire au revoir. La future professeure, avait fait ses adieux à ses parents la vieille étant donné qu'ils travaillaient tout les deux aujourd'hui et qu'ils ne pouvaient malheureusement assister à son départ. D'un côté, America était plutôt contente car elle n'assisterait pas aux crises de larmes de sa maman qui avait encore beaucoup de mal à accepter que son ainée parte loin d'elle. La jeune femme se tourna vers ses accompagnateurs et haussa un sourcil avant de dire :

« _On pari combien que Sahara a totalement oublié que je partais aujourd'hui ?_ -

 _Je suis sûre qu'elle va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas … à la dernière seconde_ – lui répondit Anton avec un doux sourire sur le visage –»

 **L** es deux amis se regardèrent avant de soupirer tout en souriant doucement. Ils étaient totalement habité au retard perpétuel de Sahara mais aussi à ses oublis fréquent ce qui avait donné des scènes assez cocasse notamment à Poudlard quand elle était poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle puis après Capitaine. Combien de fois avait-elle oublié qu'elle avait entraînement alors que c'était elle-même qui avait programmé les séances. Anton et America était déjà partis depuis longtemps de Poudlard quand Sahara avait été nommé capitaine, et ils le regrettaient amèrement. Ils auraient tellement voulu être là pour voir la réaction des joueurs quand leur propre capitaine oubliait de venir à son entrainement. Heureusement, qu'ils avaient pu compter sur leur fidèle espion, Nyx, qui s'amusait à raconter avec détails toutes les mésaventures qui arrivait à sa cousine et elle se faisait un plaisir de tout retranscrire dans les moindres détails à la grande sœur de Sahara.

 **A** lors qu'ils bavardaient tous les trois ensembles, les minutes filaient et l'heure du départ de l'ancienne serdaigle s'approchaient de plus en plus. America, le regard portait sur la porte soupira de lassitude, sa petite sœur avait encore une fois oublié quelque chose d'important. Dans moins de 10 minutes, une lumière rouge s'allumera au dessus de son portoloin en signe que celui-ci était activé. Elle se tourna vers sa cousine et son meilleur ami, un triste sourire sur le visage. C'était l'heure des adieux. Elle s'approcha de Nyx, elle s'agenouilla un tout petit peu afin de mettre son visage à la même hauteur que celui de l'adolescente. Elles se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques instants jusqu'au moment où les yeux de Nyx s'embuèrent et où elle se précipita dans les bras d'America. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, la jeune femme lui caressait les cheveux avec une infime douceur. Depuis qu'elle avait recueillit il y a de cela deux ans, quand sa tante l'avait mise à la porte alors que c'était juste une enfant, America l'avait prit sous son aile allant jusqu'à la considérer comme sa fille, malgré les 8 ans de différence qu'il les séparait. Elle s'éloigna doucement de la jeune fille, et plongea son regard caraïbe dans celui d'une nuit étoilé.

 _« Tu m'envoie des hiboux au moins toutes les semaines d'accord? Et j'exige une rencontre par cheminette une fois par mois. Dès que j'ai des vacances je viendrais te voir d'accord ?_ – commença-t-elle d'une voix douce – _Je ne vais pas pouvoir être là pour ta rentrée ma chérie. Anton a vu avec Madame Weasley, elle va t'y amener comme tu vas passer la fin de ton été avec eux. Surtout tu fais attention à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Tu reste tout le temps avec l'un des jumeaux ou avec un membre de leurs familles ! Et tu m'envoie un hibou au moindre problème d'accord ?_ – poursuivit-elle tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux – _Méfie toi des garçons, ils te volent ton cœur mais ils ne te le rendent jamais. Alors ne le donne pas au mauvais garçon et soit en sûre mon cœur_ – lui murmura-t-elle doucement à l'oreille –»

 **E** n attendant les dernières paroles de la jeune femme, Nyx ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux grands. Comment avait-elle su qu'un des garçons de Poudlard était entrain de lui voler son cœur petit à petit. Elle porta son regard à sa cousine, qui était beaucoup plus que ça pour elle. Elle jouait plus le rôle d'une mère qu'autre chose. Sans elle, elle serait perdue. L'adolescente vit tant de souffrance dans les yeux d'America que celle-ci en eut mal au cœur. Cela était sans aucun doute à cause du garçon qui lui avait brisé le cœur quelques années plus tôt. Elle n'en parlait jamais et Nyx n'avait jamais put savoir comment il s'appelait. Elle aurait bien voulu allait lui lancer un ou deux sortilèges bien senti. Elle se jeta encore une fois dans les bras de la jeune femme, dans un dernier calin d'adieux.

 **A** lors que la fillette se séparait d'America, ils entendirent tous les droits des bruits de pas précipitaient ainsi que certains rires. Ils se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Quand une jeune femme aux yeux bleus marines et à la longue chevelure noirs bouclés se précipitèrent sur eux encerclant de ses bras la magizoologiste. En reconnaissant la personne, celle-ci referma rapidement ses bras autour de taille de l'inconnue, la serrant fort contre elle. Elle était venue, elle n'avait pas oublié. Sahara Lincoln, sa petite sœur adorée était là. Elles se séparèrent l'une de l'autre après un petit moment. Jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre, Anton remarqua qu'il ne restait plus que trois minutes. Il fit signe aux deux sœurs de se dépêchaient. Alors qu'il porta son regard sur la cadette, il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à glousser rapidement rejoint par America et Nyx. Sahara tant qu'à elle, se retourna vers eux avec un regard interrogateur, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa tenue, elle se mit elle aussi à rire.

 **C** e matin, elle avait totalement oublié que sa grande sœur partait pour la Roumanie. C'est grâce à un message de ses parents qu'elle s'en était souvenue, sauf qu'il lui restait juste dix minutes pour rejoindre le ministère avant le départ de son ainée. Elle s'était donc dépêchée quittant l'appartement sans s'être changé. Résultat, elle se retrouvait dans une combi de pyjama parsemé de vif d'or et ayant au pied des chaussettes de toutes les couleurs qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, pour couronner le tout des pantoufles en forme de dragon que lui avait offert sa sœur le noël dernier. Maintenant, elle comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi on la regardait bizarrement depuis son arrivé. A son tour, elle rejoint sa famille dans l'hilarité générale.

« _J'avais totalement oublié ton départ alors je suis partie en vitesse … et voilà le résultat_ – dit-elle en montrant sa tenue –

 _Tu vois Am' je t'avais bien dit que Sahara allait nous faire apte de sa présence au dernier moment_ – parla à son tour Anton tout fier de lui, il avait eu raison une fois de plus –

 _Pour une fois que tu as raison, pas la peine de t'en venter_ – murmura dans sa barbe Nyx –»

 **M** alheureusement pour elle, Anton avait tout à fait entendu ce qu'elle venait de chuchoter et une joute verbale éclata entre eux deux sous les regards rieurs des deux sœurs Aïthria. Celles-ci se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et se serrèrent une dernière fois dans les bras.

 _« Tu fais attention au Dragon et aux autres bébêtes méchantes d'accord ? Je ne serais pas la pour te soigner alors surveille tes arrières. Et tu n'oublie pas de me donner de tes nouvelles !_ – prononça Sahara d'une voix douce –

 _Je ferais attention promis. Et toi n'oublie pas de te réveiller le matin, prend bien soin d'Anton parce que le pauvre va être complètement perdu sans moi_ – lui répondit sa sœur en riant doucement –»

 **U** n bruit retenti dans la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La lumière au dessus de son portoloin s'alluma et un compte à rebours commença. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une seconde pour se dire au revoir. Nyx se précipita dans ses bras, l'embrassant une dernière fois et lui murmura un _« Je t'aime »_ dans l'oreille qui émue la jeune femme jusqu'aux larmes. Elle la serra une dernière fois avant de serrer dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces sa petite sœur tout en lui disant un _« Je t'aime Lune Marine »_ auquel lui répondit Sahara les larmes aux yeux par un _« Je t'aime aussi Tornade des Caraïbes»._ Anton la serra à son tour dans ses bras, lui murmurant un _« Je t'aime »_ à son tour ainsi qu'une phrase qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle haussa un sourcil tout en lançant un regard interrogateur à Anton, se demandant pourquoi il lui demandait de ne pas se transformer en la tempête des caraïbes qu'ils redoutaient tous. La lumière au dessus du portoloin devenait plus forte. America serra fermement la chaussure dans sa main et sa valise dans l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparu sous les yeux tristes de sa famille.

 **A** lors que sa sœur aînée venait de disparaître sous ses yeux, Sahara se tourna vers Anton avec un regard remplit d'interrogation. Elle voulait savoir s'il lui avait dit ce qu'il avait découvert quelques semaines plus tôt. Celui-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite, en signe de négation. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, droits dans les yeux et leur visage s'éclairèrent. Un sourire malicieux se pointèrent sur leur visage et déjà il s'imaginait l'état de rage, de surprise et d'étonnement dans lequel allait se trouver la magizoologiste dès son arrivé en Roumanie. Ce pays allait voir s'abattre dans quelques secondes une tempête de haute ampleur, mais dirigeait vers qu'un seul homme.

* * *

 _13 août 1994, Roumanie_

 **A** des milliers kilomètres de Londres, America atterrit sans douceur dans une chaleur étouffante pour un début d'après-midi. Elle qui se plaignait ce matin à Londres qu'il faisait chaud, ici, en Roumanie s'était tout simplement intenable. La jeune femme s'assit sur l'herbe à l'abri sous un arbre et s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon dans le but d'avoir un peu moins chaud, en vain. Elle soupira bruyamment. La personne qui était censé l'accueillir n'était toujours pas là. Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre trop longtemps dans cette chaleur étouffante, autrement elle allait se liquéfier sur place. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle attendit du bruit dans les environs, se doutant que c'était pour elle, la magizoologiste se leva rapidement et sorti de sa cachette afin de se montrer au nouvel arrivant.

 **A** u loin, elle distingua une haute silhouette. Elle se dirigea vers elle, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle espérait qu'elle avait fier allure, pour faire bonne impression. Quand ses yeux bleus rentrèrent en contact avec le soleil, elle se mit légèrement à voir trouble mais elle continua à avancer vers la silhouette, d'un homme sans aucun doute. Celle-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus, et plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle avait la fâcheuse impression qu'elle connaissait cette personne. Elle devait sans aucun doute rêver. Le soleil lui piquait de plus en plus iris. La jeune femme décida de baisser la tête avant de préserver un minimum ses yeux. Plus que quelques mètres les séparaient de plus en plus. Ses quelques mètres fut rapidement franchit et se transforma en quelques pas. La magizoologiste s'arrêta brusquement quelques secondes avant l'impact de leurs deux corps. Et pourtant, elle sentait la présence de l'autre personne. Et elle savait qui s'était qu'elle avait faillit percuter. Son traitre de cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accéléra. Pendant une petite seconde, America s'autorisa à respirer à plein poumon l'odeur que dégageait le corps qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle, une odeur de brûler mélangeait à l'odeur du cuir et du soleil. Une odeur qui faisait chavirer son cœur et qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis plus de trois ans. Une odeur qui lui serra le cœur. Elle leva son visage en direction de celui qu'elle avait faillit percuter. Yeux bleu clair rencontrèrent yeux bleu foncés. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver devant elle en ce moment même. Et pourtant, en presque quatre ans, il n'avait pas changé. Il était resté toujours aussi beaux. Ses mêmes cheveux roux flamboyants avec lesquels elle aimait jouer, ce même regard bleu intense qui faisait chavirer son cœur.

 **A** cet instant, alors qu'elle avait ses yeux plongés dans ce regard qui l'a chamboulé tant, toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Elle avait envie de se serrer contre lui, de plonger son nez dans son cou, de respirer son odeur à pleine bouffé et d'embrasser ses lèvres si tentatrices. Et en même temps, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose s'était de lui balancer son poing dans son visage si parfait, de le voir souffrir. Le jeune homme plongea à son tour ses yeux dans ceux de la magizoologiste. Celle-ci voyait dans ce regard un flot d'émotion qu'elle ne préféra pas décrypter, de peur d'y lire des choses qu'il lui briserait à nouveau le cœur. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de cet homme, elle ne pouvait croire qu'il se trouvait devant elle. Il fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, l'espace entre eux était maintenant inexistant. America sentait sa poitrine se soulevait au même rythme que la sienne, comme autre fois. L'homme leva sa main doucement avant de la poser avec douceur et tendresse sur la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci tressaillit légèrement, son cœur s'emballa aussi vite que des hippogriffes lancé au galop. Pendant un instant, elle se laissa abandonner à cette caresse. Au moment même où il murmura son prénom, elle rouvrit les yeux subitement, son regard se teinta d'une colère sourde

« _Ne me touche pas !_ – cracha-t-elle lui lançant son regard le plus glacial –»

 **M** aintenant, elle comprenait ce que lui avait murmuré Anton, ce sale traître était au courant. Il savait qu'elle allait tomber sur lui. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait dit « _Reste calme Tempête des Caraïbes, surtout ne fait pas quelques chose que tu pourrais regretter_ ». Il la connaissait bien car il savait que dès qu'elle le verrait, elle lèverait son poing et l'abattrait avec fermeté sur son visage. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, son poing rencontra avec violence le magnifique visage de Charlie Weasley. L'homme qui lui avait brisé le cœur quelques années plus tôt.

* * *

 **Petit mot de fin de l'auteur :** J'espère ce que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et va vous donner envie de savoir la suite. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions. Et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas à les poser ! J'y répondrais avec plaisir. Je suis en pleine période d'examen (voila ce que sait quand on a pas validé son année et qu'on se retrouve en rattrapage). Je voulais poster ce premier chapitre comme test, pour savoir si mon histoire avait une petite chance de plaire.  
Comme dit plus haut, cette histoire faire partie d'une série "La famille Aithrïa", elles sont pour le moment au nombre de six et toute en cours d'écriture. Celle-ci est normalement la quatrième (mais chut on ne dira rien). Je vous dit à très bientôt je l'espère.


End file.
